


Drabbles and One Shots

by ADCtrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Costume, F/F, One Shot, Smut, Strip Poker, blindfold, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADCtrash/pseuds/ADCtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bits that were either requested or just written by me out of boredom.</p><p>Some have smut, I will try to put specific tags in the chapter summaries so you have some clue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R-E-L-A-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke introduces Lexa to an interesting way to spice up their bedroom...  
> This is posted as a separate fic on my account under the same title but I thought I'd throw it in here too.
> 
> CONTAINS: bondage, smut, blindfold, I think there's some tickling too...

Lexa wasn’t sure at first, but this was definitely something new to her.

It started a week ago, while they were in her chambers. She had been sprawled out on her couch, an arm resting over her eyes, blocking out the sun while she napped. Clarke had been sketching her for what seemed like the thousandth time. They sat in silence until Clarke spoke up.

“You know, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” she said, the piece of charcoal in her hand lightly scratching over the paper.

“Mm?” Lexa responded, not moving from her position.

“I was thinking…there’s something I want to try out. In bed,” Clarke muttered, putting the sketchpad down on the table. Lexa’s arm shifted slightly, exposing one eye, gazing at Clarke.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re always in control in everything. You get tense and never have a chance to relax. I want to help you relax, so to speak.”

Lexa had fully removed her arm from where it was placed over her eyes and sat up.

“What are you saying?”

Clarke looked at her and locked eyes.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

Clarke smiled. “Then tonight we’ll try it.”

~

Lexa had been confused at first when Clarke explained what she was going to do. How were ropes supposed to help her relax? She was clueless, but she trusted Clarke.

Once they had both stripped down, Clarke climbed on top of Lexa and grabbed the two lengths of rope she had brought. She placed a knife down on the bed.

“Why did you bring your dagger?” Lexa asked. Clarke could see the worry in her eyes.

“In case we need to get you out in a hurry.”

Clarke watched Lexa gulp, but then take in a deep breath. “Okay, I trust you.”

Slowly, Clarke took each of her hands, one at a time, and secured them to the intricate headboard. There were many cutouts that made it easy securing the ropes. Lexa looked up at them, tugging on each one to see what movement she had. They were loose enough to be comfortable, but tight enough that she could not move them from their position. She gazed up at Clarke, who had sat back to admire her work.

“Everything’s good?”

Lexa nodded. Clarke picked up the last piece she had brought, a strip of cloth, and tied it over Lexa’s eyes, blindfolding her. Lexa gasped slightly as the darkness overtook her eyes.

“Still okay? You can tell me at any point to stop.”

“Clarke, I’m fine,” Lexa said, a smiling peeking through on her face.

Clarke smiled though she knew Lexa wouldn’t see it. She leaned down, one hand resting right next to Lexa’s ear. Lexa’s breath sped up slightly, feeling the bed dip in close to her head. She tried to listen to Clarke’s movements, but still gasped when her lips met her own. She leaned up as far as she could into the kiss, feeling Clarke’s other hand on her hip. Her back arched off the bed, stomach coming in contact with Clarke’s until she moved her hand and pressed Lexa back down into the bed.

Clarke’s lips moved across her cheek, peppering Lexa’s jaw with light kisses before trailing down the side of her neck. Lexa’s senses were exploding inside her, her skin on fire as Clarke’s teeth nipped at her neck. She groaned her name, knowing that those marks could be visible tomorrow with no easy way

of covering them. Each time the teeth pulled at the red-hot skin, the tongue followed and cooled off the mark. She made her way slowly down the neck, nipping at the skin, until she reached the curve of Lexa’s shoulder, where she sunk her teeth into her pulse point. A low moan came from Lexa’s chest as the blonde’s tongue soothed the red skin before continuing the assault of nips and kisses along her body. Lexa’s breath was rapidly getting shallow as she could feel Clarke sliding down her body, her lips leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Clarke continued down Lexa’s chest, stopping at the top of her breasts. She brought one hand up and gently squeezed one, eliciting another moan from Lexa, but nothing compared to the whimper that rose from her throat when Clarke’s lips latched onto the other nipple. The already blazing heat between Clarke’s legs seemed to kick itself up a notch as she moaned against Lexa’s breast. The vibrations made the feeling of Clarke’s mouth on her nipple intensify as Lexa arched up into her. Clarke nipped and sucked at the rising peak before moving to the other one, repeating the process slowly. She nipped back and forth between the two until she could feel Lexa squirming beneath her, her legs rubbing together to try and find some friction.

“Nope,” Clarke said, her hands separating Lexa’s thighs. Lexa’s response was another whimper.

Clarke smirked as she trailed her tongue down Lexa’s toned stomach. She kissed her way down each thigh, up the inside, but still did not touch Lexa where she wanted. Instead, Clarke got a wicked idea. Slowly, as to not clue Lexa in on what she was doing, she ran a hand down Lexa’s side. The ghosting of Clarke’s fingertips caused a small giggle out of her. She didn’t tell Clarke how ticklish she was, but she knew Clarke was testing the waters.

The giggle was a sufficient enough reaction for Clarke. She grinned and then brought her hands to Lexa’s sides, tickling the helpless girl. Lexa gasped and could not stop the onslaught of laughter. Clarke was ruthless, not letting up at all as she watched Lexa squirm and laugh until she was almost out of breath.

“Clarke, please!” Lexa gasped in between laughs. As soon as the words came out of her mouth one of Clarke’s hands ran over her folds.

Lexa hadn’t expected the touch so close to her core. She gasped, her hips bucking up, begging for more attention. She wanted more of Clarke’s touch right there, but Clarke was holding back. She took her time, letting her finger trail over the patch of hair sitting right above it before sliding her hand down the folds again. God, she was wet. Clarke easily slid two fingers inside of her before bringing her mouth down to meet them. Her tongue flattened against the folds, sliding up, lapping up what she could. Lexa squirmed, another moan escaping her mouth. Clarke slowly pumped her fingers as she sucked the bud into her mouth.

Lexa thought she was surely going to die at this moment. The assault on her body was pushing her to her limits, and without her vision, every touch seemed to set her on edge. She couldn’t see Clarke between her legs, but knew exactly how she was positioned. She squirmed and bucked, trying to find something to relieve the fire in her belly. All she wanted was to bury her hands in the blonde locks and throw her head back into the pillows. She pulled against the ropes, but nothing moved.

Clarke noticed these movements and increased the speed of her motions, knowing that Lexa was already feeling the buildup. She curled her fingers with every thrust, hitting the soft spongy front wall. Every thrust elicited another sound from Lexa’s mouth, and Clarke could feel how wet she was herself. But this wasn’t about her right now. It was about Lexa.

Clarke once again sucked her clit into her mouth, her tongue flicking at the bud. On the next thrust, she gently scraped it with her teeth and felt Lexa arch up off the bed, crying out her name as she rose waves upon waves of pleasure. Clarke eased up on the thrusting, continuing to help Lexa until her

breathing returned to normal. She gently pulled out and crawled back up to her, kissing her and removing the blindfold.

Lexa blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the soft candlelight. Clarke sat up, gazing down at her. Lexa looked up, meeting Clarke’s eyes, before Clarke smirked. She held up her two fingers, still wet, and slowly slid them into her mouth, sucking on them. She hummed against them, not breaking eye contact with Lexa, whose chest starting heaving again. Clarke allowed them to pop out of her mouth before reaching up to untie Lexa’s hands. As soon as they were free, Lexa pounced onto her, flipping them over and trapping Clarke under her on the bed.

“That was quite relaxing, but it’s your turn now,” Lexa whispered in her ear. Clarke shivered, anticipating what she was going to do next.


	2. Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fine Stud Lexa, Fine Stud Anya, Clarke Griffin, and Raven Reyes all sit down to play strip poker with a bottle of tequila to boot.
> 
> You know where this goes.
> 
> CONTAINS: alcohol, strip poker, naked girls, implied sex

It would be fun, they said. That was before Lexa’s head was spinning and her tie, vest, belt, and shirt were in a pile somewhere.

She wasn’t the only one. They had only made one rule when starting. You lose a hand, you lose a piece of clothing and you take a shot. She wasn’t in the worst situation either. Anya had lost the rest of her suit and was sitting in only her dress shirt, bra, and panties. Raven was completely topless, but still had her pants on. Clarke, though, was in only her underwear, which was very distracting.

It was Raven’s idea in the first place. They had been having their once-a-month drunk night, usually just consisting of shitty beer which they could get drunk off of and vent about whatever. Tonight, Raven walked in with a bottle of tequila-good, expensive tequila-and announced they were changing up the night. Several shots later all four women agreed to strip poker. Loser was supposed to finish off the bottle of tequila, but that had been finished an hour ago. They had moved on into whatever Anya had in her cabinet, but only the good stuff.

Several hands later, they were all partially unclothed and continuing to try and concentrate on what was going on in front of them. Lexa was almost sure she had caught Anya and Raven having some serious eye sex several times. She was sure they wouldn’t make it through too many more hands, but neither was she when she saw Clarke had lost again and tossed her bra over her shoulder. It took everything Lexa had to stay rooted in her chair, but all she wanted was to pick up Clarke and take her somewhere…

After her shot, Lexa noticed Clarke staring at her. She wasn’t lasting much longer. No one was.

The next hand Lexa lost. Away went her pants and more liquor down her throat.

The next hand, Anya and Raven both folded and retreated from the table and off to some other room in the house. Clarke ended up losing.

She carefully stood up and slowly, making eye contact with Lexa the whole time, slid her panties down her legs and off of her feet before tossing them in Lexa’s direction. Now she really couldn’t hold back as she felt herself jump from the chair and pull Clarke on top of the table.

Lexa had to remember to clean off the table. And most likely disinfect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any prompt ideas or want to see any one shots, either comment here or send me an ask/message on tumblr: @iamalexarkslut


	3. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa had roleplayed in bed before, but now that Lexa wants Clarke to act, things couldn't be any less professional
> 
> Prompt suggested by clarkes-magic-bobbies on Tumblr. Check me out (iamalexarkslut)

               It had been a while since Clarke had a good chunk of time off from the hospital at the same time Lexa wasn’t on duty at the station, so they had planned this night out as soon as they realized how their schedules had synced up. The last time they had tried this, Lexa had almost torn her uniform- well, Clarke had almost torn it off her body -but now that the roles had switched, it seemed much harder. Clarke didn’t have any clean scrubs or even a lab coat at the time, so Lexa pulled out one of the rather racy Halloween costumes from their days in college. Though she protested wearing something so “unrealistic to the profession,” Clarke had changed into the nurse’s outfit anyway and was currently in front of the full-length mirror in their master bath.

               “Everything alright in there Clarke?” She could hear her wife calling from the bedroom, most likely already set up as the “patient.”

               “This is awful Lex. At least yours was your uniform, this isn’t even _close_ to what nurses wear.” Clarke finally stepped out and stood in the doorway, arms crossed in front of her chest, causing the already too-tight shirt to shrink even more.

               “Humor me, please? You promised, and you got more of the show last time. Don’t you think it’s my turn?” Lexa was propped up against the headboard, her puppy-dog eyes in full effect.

               Clarke sighed. “Fine. This is still humiliating to all the nurses I work with…”

               “There we go. Now, I think it’s time for my check-up.” Lexa winked as she sat back, waiting.

               Clarke pushed aside her contempt for the costume and sauntered over to the bed. “Mrs. Griffin-Woods, the doctor sent me in to check up on you and make sure everything’s alright.”

               “Well nurse, I am quite restless in here. Is there anything you could do to help with that?” Lexa had to stifle a giggle. Seeing Clarke in the doorway was funny, but up close? It was hilarious.

               “Lex, c’mon,” Clarke whined. She was trying and failing at this.

               “Sorry, but you’re right love. This costume is too funny to be realistic.” Lexa put a hand over her mouth to cover her smile.

               “Does that mean I can take it off then?” Clarke had hoped for this break so that she could grab her sweatpants in the bathroom and throw them on.

               “Better yet, let me take them off you,” Lexa smirked as she pulled Clarke down on the bed. Even though she wouldn’t get her lovely acting, Lexa was sure she was getting what she wanted tonight.


	4. Skeleton War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as a harmless prank turned into an all-out battle of the spooks
> 
> Prompt submitted by Ceselle29 (AO3, tumblr: ceselle29). Come find me on tumblr (iamalexarkslut)

               It started back in college around Halloween. Clarke had thought it would be funny to hide a skeleton in Lexa’s closet (even though the double pun was even funnier). Lexa was less than pleased, or so Clarke thought until she came home one day to find a skeleton neatly tucked into her bed, hands behind its boney head. The war had started, and neither side would yield.

               The rules were simple: both parties agreed that between midnight on October 1st to 11:59 PM on October 31st, they would engage in a skeleton war. Neither could repeat where they or their opponent hid the skeleton, but positions and hiding spots repeated from year to year. This continued even when they were eventually married and living in the same house. Living together made it that much fun.

               Each woman had her own personal favorites as to where they had hidden skeletons before. Some life sized, some miniature, some full-bodied, others only the skull.

               The first year they had done the skeleton war, Lexa had managed to get one in the backseat of Clarke’s car, buckled in and everything. Clarke had an early class the next morning and apparently didn’t notice it in her backseat as she drove to campus. After meeting up with Lexa and eating lunch, the two returned to her car, where Lexa was greeted to a shriek as Clarke looked in her rearview mirror and saw the toothy grin staring back at her.

               In retaliation the next year, Clarke’s plan was genius. As the two got ready for bed one night (when Clarke was sleeping at Lexa’s apartment), Clarke had managed to quickly tuck a skeleton in under the covers in her place and hid in the closet as Lexa brushed her teeth. When the brunette returned to the room, she climbed in and snuggled up next to what she thought was Clarke until she tried to give her a kiss on the cheek. Clarke was disappointed that Lexa had not screamed like she had a year ago, the angry cry of “Clarke!” was music to her ears.

               Once they had graduated and moved in together, Lexa had thought the shenanigans would end. That is, until she went into the freezer of their new apartment on October 1st and found a miniature skeleton chilling (literally) with a bottle of Coors Light in hand, sipping at air. Lexa had stormed into the living room as Clarke fell off the couch in a fit of giggles.

               "Clarke! Why the hell is a skeleton holding a Coors Light in the freezer?! I _hate_ Coors Light-“

               “It’s October 1st Lexa. You really think I was going to forfeit this war?”

               After that things got serious. Lexa had set one up the next morning in a shower cap, holding the back scrubber and standing in the tub, eliciting a yelp from a half-asleep Clarke who was climbing into the shower before heading to work. Lexa was treated to a skeleton sitting in the fetal position in the dryer, but was also treated to Clarke’s never-ending puns of “dry bones.” Clarke, in return, ended up finding one dressed in a lab coat, stethoscope around its neck and clipboard in hand, sitting in her chair in her office at the clinic she was completing her residency at. All she could think of was, _how the_ hell _did Lexa get that in here?_

               The war never really ended, it just kept continuing for as long as those two were getting revenge on each other.


End file.
